Daisuki
by Burondo Spazz
Summary: Love isn't real .. "My name is Daisuki, what is yours?" It isn't.. "My name is Nota. It's nice to meet you.. Daisuki." It's not real!    A story about a boy to despite his hate for love, falls in love unexpectedly.


**Okay, Lets start off with I'm new. This story is about a young boy who is named Love, and/or I love you. A boy who does not believe in the concept of his own name. That is, until he met a certain boy in school. Who he slowly because acquainted with as the story progresses. Yaoi/Shounen ai/ 2 males/ My own story, no characters are taken from anywhere. This is just from my mind at 3:30 am.**

* * *

><p><em><em>He was eating lunch out by a tree, shaded underneath it. He didn't like to sit out in the sun. He liked how his skin was pale. It made him feel different. Picking up a rice ball from his lunch box, He bit into it, going off into thought. Eyes shifting up to the sky. He smiled at the birds that flew above him, thier shadows swiftly playing acrossed the grounds surface. It sort of made him happy. He laughed inwardly to himself, taking another bite. Continueing his lunch. He eat a full serveing of rice, and soup. Mitsuki really could cook. Shutting his eyes, he lowered his head, going back into another train of thought. . .

_Daisuki!_

The bells ringing didn't penetrate his thoughts at all. He was staring off into space somewhere, not quite sure where himself. Lost in the thoughts that progressed in his mind. Thinking of how his life is lived, When he left this place, what would he do? Where would he go...

_Daisuki!.._

He turned his head in the direction of the shouting. Only to give a rude sneer, shouting back. "**What is it?**"

"The bell just rang, you bloke, get the hell up, and go to class, what were you thinking, Daisuki?"

"I was thinking about something.. What was it.. Oh right.. It's none of your buisness, Mitsuki."

"Daisuki, Just get your ass moving. You'll be late to class. Didn't you hear me? The bell rang."

He was gathering up his things as he was being scolded by his friend. Mitsuki. He lived with his friend for a few years now. His parents are died in an accident involving a bridge failure. It crumbled under the passengers cars that were crossing it, and they fell to the ocean. They drowned from no air, the compression would let them open the doors. He wasn't left much in thier death. He couldnt survive on his own, so he turned to Mitsuki. who was still yelling at him. He was spaceing out again. He blinked. Why was he yelling ...

Right... He was at school. "Gomen nasai..! I didn't hear the bell. I'll go now."

"God danmit Daisuki.. "

Thats right.. Daisuki was his name. His name was the very translation of what he didn't believe in. His parents had named him Daisuki when he was born. His eyes were the subtle hues of Amethyst, and pink. The first thought his mother had was "I love him." So from then on, he was named Daisuki.

And he hated it.

He was fairly short, around 5'1. thin, slender body, his skin close to the tone of a milky alabaster. His hair was a bit wavy, and a light brown. He often didn't bother to brush it out. It would only curl up afterwards throughout the day.

He walked along the cobblestone path towards the school doors as students swarmed back into the hall ways. walking over to his locker he opened it with the combination sighing, He had many reasons for hateing his name. One for instance would be how he blushes every time it is called. It's not normal for someone to yell ''I love you!'', and you have to answer to it. It's danm well embarrasing. Standing there, thinking this to himself, his eyes started to widden with a sudden realization. _"I'm going to be late!"_

He shuffled out the books crammed into the small space of a locker, and slammed the thin metal door shut. He took off running through hall A, turning a sharp corner into hall B. Traveling his way up the numbers until he reached the steps. Taking two steps up at a time, he flew up the first 2 flights, His sneakers squeaking against the marble. before he could reach the top of the next flight he rammed into a unknown girl. She stumbled back shouting.

"Hey you bastard! Watch where the fuck you're Running!"

He couldn't hear her enough over his own screams, He was flying back down the stair case, Books flying up and falling from his hands, he shut his eyes tight and braced himself for impact. It never came. He didn't hit the floor, or the wall. Rather, he was in someones arms. As he looked up, his eyes widened. His heart seemed to skip a few beats, as he stammered.

"G-Gomen nasai!"

A much huskier voice then his own chuckled above him, a man of chocolate curls, and Veridian eyes returned his gaze. "Why are you sorry? You fell. I saved you from harm."

"But.. I've cause you trouble, haven't I. Now we're both late.."

_It isn't real.._

"Not at all, I was glad to help you. I didn't want to see someone as cute as you get harmed." A smile plastered itself to his Porcelain features.

A light blush dusted over the boys cheeks.

_It's not real!.._

"Thank you.. Um.. What is your name? If you don't mind my asking." He stared at him, he couldn't help it. He was mesmerized.

"My name is Nota, I'm new to the building. And who are you, Friend?" His smile seemed to widden if it were possible.

_Love isn't real!..._

"Daisuki.. My name is Daisuki." He held out a hand to Nota, standing up from his arms, and returning the smile.

He took the smaller boys hand, shaking it gently. "It's nice to meet you, ..Daisuki."

**Thank you for reading, IF you want me to continue this I will gladly make this chapter longer, and add plenty more too it. I can do so much more then this. **

**Please review to me. Ill take your request if you wish. Thank you.**


End file.
